Monsters King episode 76: Brazilian Predator
In Brazil, a wind blows, activating a large, strange creature that resembles Swift. It runs off at extreme speeds. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Brazil.” They then transport. When they get there, they look around. Something zooms by, too fast to see. “What was that?” Dr. Cockroach sees something. “That’s a Mutated Future Predator.” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. The MFP hits with Mayfly. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. It begins to use Tornado Toss. “Thunder Bazooka!” The Moves clash. It begins to use Tornado Toss again. “Thunder Driver!” The Moves clash. The MFP hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. The MFP hits with Ninja Attack. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appeared on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. The MFP hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. The MFP hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Mayfly. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The MFP hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. The MFP hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. They clash Thunder Driver vs Tornado Toss. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. The MFP hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Cyclone. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Plasma Anchor. The MFP hits with Sonic Blast. Chomp hits with Gatling Spark. The MFP hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. The Dino Holder starts beeping. “Not good!” They clash Thunder Bazooka vs Tornado Toss, defeating Chomp. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Dracorex!” Princess’ summoning sequence plays. The MFP hits with Mayfly. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. The MFP hits twice with Tornado Toss. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Mayfly. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The MFP hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The MFP hits with Tornado Toss. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Sonic Blast. Princess hits with Electric Charge. MFP hits with Tornado Toss. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Cyclone. It hits with Sonic Blast. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits twice with Sonic Blast. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Tornado Toss. It fires a Sonic Blast, but Princess dodges and kicks it, defeating it. BOB picks up the cards and gives them to Insecto, who names it Quick. After he puts Quick’s cards into the Dino Holder, Romeo was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Quick to be a 17 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now that we’ve got a Mutated Future Predator, we’ve got a total of 71 creatures.” Current Team Mushroom-25 Queen Insecta-20 Skittles-20 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Quick-17 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Chomp-14 Grey-13 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3